Don't mess with me
by Ihadtochangemypenname
Summary: He was invincible. Nothing would change that. Not even Tetsuya. AkaKuro. Angst. Death. OneShot.


**Summary: **_He was invincible. Nothing would change that. Not even Tetsuya. _

**Warnings: **_A bit of sexual content (no much sorry). Rated M accordingly. Mentions of people dying. And apparently character death now that I've read it through. Incredibly insane Akashi. OOC I think._

**Disclaimer: **_I believe you have no problem believing that I have nothing to do with the owners of this once you've read it._

_Based on the song "Don't mess with me" Temposhark. I've seen videos with it, so… Is it called a songfic isn't it ^_^' In the end the voice goes a bit quieter. I just have my to the song please UwU it makes things more understandable._

_How it all began  
If truth be told_

**Too bad. Now it will start. Be prepared world. For my revenge.**

_Had a master plan  
Now I rule the world_

**No one had ever expected it. He was only 18 years old. Still in high school, never really that exceptional, not considering the outstanding grades, Akashi Seijuro was not the most likely person to become what he became. Just an heir, who no one took seriously, thinking him being a pretty-boy.**

"Who are you even?"

"Such a child!"

"Who does he think he is?"

"What can someone like him do?"

"So this is the end of the Akashis"

"Such a pity his father had to die."

"What is he smiling about!?"

"His parents are dead!"

**Oh, was it a surprise when he showed what he was capable of. **

_Took 'em by surprise  
Worked my way up hill_

**He had worked hard, yes. Quietly, rising in the shadows, unnoticed by those basking in the light of fame and talent. But then he appeared, and the whole world was at his feet.**

"Now you'll see"

"I am Akashi Seijuro, of course"

"Who did you expect?"

_They looked into my eyes  
I became invincible _

**He was invincible, his connections too deep and abilities inhumane. Being now the most influential and powerful in the whole of Japan, he had done a lot. He had his followers, his servants. He was feared by all.**

"Y-Yes Akashi-sama. Right away!"

_"__Since I always win, I'm always right"_

_"__You wouldn't dare disobey me, would you?"_

**His heterochromatic eyes shine in the dark.**

_-  
No one can stop me for only I am in control _

_If you want me you'd better contact my people _

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou. Tetsuya…"

**They were his old friends. From middle school. Now they were with him only out of fear. And a sense of slight guilt, afraid of causing the Akashi they saw before their eyes now. So different form the old one, the one they had known. The one with red eyes.**

_-  
In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping _

"Akashi-kun…"

"Akashi"

"The new Akashi is truly incredible!"

**'****All must obey' **

**It's not like they could disobey.**

_-  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct_

"Akashi-kun, please…"

"What might you be asking for, Tetsuya?"

"Please…"

The man in front of the redhead was now on the verge of tears.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Tetsuya. Please do not waste my time like this."

He turned his back and left.

**His smile was as lovely as ever, with threatening undertones. His reign would last forever. He had confidence, and a perfectly good reason for it.**

_-  
So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me _

**How he had gotten to his current position. It was none of anyone's business.**

"Give it"

"No"

"You shall die"

The dangerous glint of a knife being drawn could be seen. The beginning of a scream was muffled by blood filling the victim's throat.

**No one ever heard of those that Akashi had disposed of. No one ever mentioned them; they knew that in that scenario the same fate would await them.**

_-  
Show me sex appeal  
Get on your hands and knees _

"Dinner? With Akashi-kun?"

"Yes Tetsuya, now. Come with me"

**There was no denying that Akashi found a certain of his underlings very attractive.** _  
-_

_Forget about the meal  
It's best to keep me pleased _

"A-ha-Akashi-kun!"

"Yes Tetsuya?"  
He smirked as his hands roamed the shorter male's body all the way down to the part covered by two layers of clothing, which out of one were Kuroko's jeans.

"Wh-hat are you dooooinng…?"

Kuroko's voice cracked and went high, when he felt his privates being handled by experienced and talented hands.

"No…Stop!"

Kuroko shouted as he tried to push the other back and away from him.

This wasn't right.

Akashi's face changed.

"You dare defy me?"

His voice would've brought anyone to their knees.

"Akashi-kun…"

_-  
Imagine, if you will  
our meet on the block  
I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck? _

"No, Akashi-kun, We're in your office. Not now!"

"You don't have a word on this matter Tetsuya"

Kuroko knew the bitter truth; he had no word on any matter. He knew it was wrong, it had been going on for too long. But he was weak, taking this chance he knew he would regret. Was he an idiot for falling for such a monster? Of course he was. But he had and now he shamefully squeezed every single piece of false hope and satisfaction out of Akashi's attention, at any price, even others getting hurt.

He knew he was being used, but still he cradled himself into an illusion of slight happiness. He felt flattered knowing that Akashi could have anyone, literally, and had still chosen to keep Tetsuya for as long as he had. This was far too much. Kuroko knew how he would break when he was abandoned.

"_Tetsuya_"

"I-I'm sorry Akashi-kun"

"Then let's go on"

His expression froze Kuroko's insides.

_-  
I've come, it's been fun but won't you please disappear  
Something tells me you can't further my career _

"Please disappear"

"So I'm fired?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

Now Kuroko was crying. It was over, and worse than he had expected, if possible.

He was a wreck.

_-_

In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct

He loved the feeling of control, of being invincible, knowing that not a single soul could go against his orders. Nothing could defeat him. __

So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me

If anyone would try, they would die.

_-  
'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal  
So if you want survival  
Kneel on my arrival  
for this is how I rule the world_

Everyone agreed on that Akashi Seijuro had gone mad. The massacre he had basically caused – and of course not been called out on – was indescribable. and awfully unexpected. No one knew why, except for Akashi himself.

His feelings had eaten him from the inside, and now he was just empty. With way too much power.__

No one can stop me  
For only I am in control  
And if you want me  
You better contact my people

"Tetsu? What's up?"  
Aomine picked up his phone, he heard a panting Tetsuya, whispering for help.

"I-I, Aomine-kun I need to see Akashi-kun"

"Hah? But haven't you been forbidden?"

"Now, Aomine-kun, I _need_ to"

His voice broke into a teary and hoarse sound.

"_Please?"_

Aomine gulped. He couldn't resist Tetsu, apparently.

"Fine. Be here in 10 minutes and I'll fix it"__

See my crown, I am king  
You'll love the endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct

"T-Tetsuya? What are you doing here? I-I thought I told you to stay away!"

It wasn't like Akashi to stutter.

"Stop this."

"Are-Are you ordering me?"

His voice just couldn't seem to stay stable. Why…Why was that?

"Yes, Akashi-kun. Stop it now"

"I told you not-not to come here"

**_What was this?_**

"I know"

Akashi's maniacal laughter surprised even himself.

**_So that's what it was?_**

**_Love_**

Nothing will get in his way.__

So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me

The gunshot echoed through the room.

Neither Kuroko nor Akashi could do a thing.

_-  
I'll knock you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me_

"What…?Just what have I done?"  
Akashi was laughing, in that quiet unbelieving way, while watching his own hands, and the fired gun held in them.

"S—Se-seijuro"

The tears fell down his cheeks before he knew it.

_Sorry, please Review if it's okay?_


End file.
